List of gag works by Fujio Akatsuka
This page is a listing of the various gag-fueled one-shots and serial features by Fujio Akatsuka and Fujio Pro. Those with more information have their own pages, with detailed chapter synopses and character trivia. As there are many works that were created, not all may be comprehensively listed here, though this is an attempt to sum up the notable gag works. 1950s works Nama-chan (ナマちゃん) Main article: Nama-chan *Manga King (Akita Shoten): November 1958 (pilot chapter), December 1958-March 1961 (1st run of series) *Reprinted?: Partially (Kinran kashihon, Akebono "Complete Works", DVD-ROM digitization of such, and eBookJapan ) Akatsuka's debut into the world of gag manga. This little boy makes trouble for his mother, fights the bully Goroshichi, and goes on adventures with his friends Konpe and Kantaro. Garagara Gan-chan (がらがらガンちゃん) * Adventure King (Akita Shoten): February 1959 * Reprinted?: No The exploits of a rough and naughty boy known as Gan-chan. 1960s works Tunnel Team Main article: Tunnel Team * Fun 4th Grader (Kodansha): April to September 1960 * Reprinted?: Partially ("1960s" DVD-ROM) A ragtag childrens' baseball team lead by a boy Gorosuke go to play ball, but wind up getting into different incidents. Only the second chapter has ever been reprinted, as part of the DVD-ROM set. Instant-kun * Weekly Shonen Sunday (Shogakukan): #9 * Reprinted?: Yes ("1960s" DVD-ROM, eBookJapan "1960s" volume 1) Instant-kun is a rather unique young man who is otherwise dull and slow, but can solve mysteries and problems if he manages to "defrost" his head by taking a hot bath. Nama-chan (ナマちゃん) *Primary School Studies (Akita Shoten): April to November 1961 (2nd run) *Manga King (Akita Shoten): December 1961 to May 1962 (3rd run) *Reprinted?: Partially (Akebono "Complete Works", DVD-ROM, eBookJapan) The continuation of the Nama-chan feature into this decade. It wrapped up shortly after the debut of Osomatsu-kun. Not all chapters are represented in reprints, and some may be placed out of order. Boku Knows Best (ボクはなんでもしっている) Main article: Boku Knows Best * Fun 5th Grader (Kodansha): April 1961-March 1962 * Reprinted?: Partially (Extra content in "Complete Works" version of Otasuke-kun, DVD-ROM digitization of such, eBookJapan "1960s" volume 2) Three siblings and the antics they get up to in their daily lives. Eleven out of the series' twelve chapters have been reprinted, although they tend to be put out of order. Damaso-kun (later "Dama-chan") (だまそうくん, ダマちゃん ) * Weekly Shonen Magazine (Kodansha): April 9, 1961 (#15) * Reprinted?: Yes (Akebono volume of "One Man among Women, One Woman among Men", DVD-ROM digitization of such, eBookJapan "1960s" volume 1) A one-shot focusing around a young delinquent boy and the trouble he gets up to on April Fools' Day. The protagonist resembles Kantaro with hair and a uniform, and other cast members seem to take design inspiration from Nama-chan. It was re-titled for further releases, and is now commonly known by the Dama-chan name. Tamao and the Thief (タマオのどろぼうたいじ) * Separate Edition Shonen Sunday (Shogakukan): April 1961 * Reprinted?: Yes ("1960s" DVD-ROM, eBookJapan "1960s" volume 1) Tamao must watch after a baby, but winds up in the middle of a robbery situation when a thief drops by. Kantaro (カン太郎) Main article: Kantaro (series) *Adventure King (Akita Shoten): May to September 1961 (1st run) *Shonen Book (Shueisha): August 1963, October 1963 ("Kantaro's Part-Time Job" one-shots for 2nd run), January 1964-April 1965 (2nd run) *Reprinted?: Only the Shonen Book version (Bunka kashihon, eBookJapan). Chapters from that version can also be seen in further reprints of "Chibita-kun" including the DVD-ROM, though the eBookJapan release splits the two series back to their original formats. The solo adventures of Kantaro, from the Nama-chan series. The second series is retooled and redesigned, with Kantaro sharing support cast from Osomatsu-kun ''and it being considered a spin-off of that work instead. This may lead to a hypothesis that it was meant as a "Chibita-kun" series to start; an article by Akatsuka around the time it ended also references a "Chibita-kun", and it was re-titled as such for a 1966 reprint. Woodpecker Kanta (キツツキ貫太) ''Main article: Woodpecker Kanta * Weekly Shonen Magazine (Kodansha): June 4 (#23) to August 20, 1961 (#34) * Reprinted?: Only a single chapter (Akebono "We are 8 Pro" volume, DVD-ROM digitization of susch) The manga-obsessed and adventure-craving Kanta is trouble to his parents, but his love for the supernatural can come in handy if there's trouble. These stories were about four pages each. The Little Kid Gang (ちびっこギャング) * Nakayoshi (Kodansha): August 1961 Summer Vacation special * Reprinted?: Yes (Akebono volume of "One Man among Women, One Woman among Men", DVD-ROM digitization of such) Akatsuka's take on Hal Roach's "Little Rascals"/"Our Gang" shorts. Due to it not being an Akatsuka-original work, it would seem that it has been excluded from eBooks and most recent releases of content.. Chankichi-kun (チャン吉くん) * Separate Edition Shonen Sunday (Shogakukan): January 1962 * Reprinted?: Yes (Akebono volume of "One Man among Women, One Woman among Men", DVD-ROM digitization of such, eBookJapan "1960s" volume 1) A little boy named Chankichi is rough and rude, and wants to become an adult as fast as possible. Mister Kaguya (ミスターかぐや) * Weekly Shonen Sunday (Shogakukan): #2 for 1962 * Reprinted?: Yes ("1960s" DVD-ROM, eBookJapan "1960s" volume 1) Two brothers come across a strangely-speaking alien youngster, and try to find a way to send him back home. Sudara-ojisan Main article: Sudara-ojisan * Weekly Shonen Sunday (Shogakukan): #5 and #6 * Reprinted?: Partially ("1960s" DVD-ROM) A foolish father is obsessed with the band Crazy Cats, and his love for the song "Sudara-bushi" has been driving his family nuts. Unfortunately for them, this man can easily get others in town dancing to the tune and inciting a chain reaction where more join on in. The success of this work became the turning point for Akatsuka, and lead to the events that would produce Osomatsu-kun. I am a Salaryman (僕はサラリーマン) * Separate Edition Shonen Sunday (Shogakukan): April 1962 * Reprinted?: Yes ("1960s" DVD-ROM) The boys from Mister Kaguya are re-used for this story about the older brother's attempts at acting adult and helping out the stupid son of his dad's boss. In a sense, this can be seen as a prototype to Otasuke-kun, although the elder brother resembles more of a prototypical Osomatsu. O-chan's Eleven Friends (オーちゃんと11人のなかま) Main article: O-chan's Eleven Friends * Fun 5th Grader (Kodansha): April 1962-March 1963 * Reprinted?: Yes (Extra content in "Complete Works" version of Otasuke-kun, DVD-ROM digitization, "1960s" DVD-ROM) A series revolving around the protagonist O-chan, and the eleven other characters that he calls friends in his neighborhood. Jinx-kun (ジンクスくん) Main article: Jinx-kun * Junior High 1st Year Course (Gakken): April 1962-March 1963 * Reprinted?: Yes (Extra content in the Mushi Pro and Futabasha reprints of "You Love Me-kun", DVD-ROM digitization of the Futabasha "You Love Me-kun" reprint) An unlucky young man wants to succeed at baseball, but finds that the secret to any luck may be in his younger brother's bed-wetting habit. Osomatsu-kun (おそ松くん) Main article: Osomatsu-kun *Weekly Shonen Sunday (Shogakukan): April 15, 1962 (#15)- August 13, 1967 (#33). Serialization switched to a sporadic monthly feature with more pages from September 10, 1967 (#37) to May 18, 1969's final "Ataro + Osomatsu" special (#21). See main page for other magazines' serializations. *Reprinted?: Nearly complete, aside from some extra features/runs and some missing portions of chapters as originally seen in the magazine. See article for different reprint editions. The story of the Matsuno sextuplets, a conman named Iyami, and an orphan named Chibita, as well as the others that live in their town and the various wild situations they get into. 3cm Boy (3センチボーイ) Main article: 3cm Boy * Elementary School 4th Grade (Shogakukan): August 1962 * Reprinted?: Yes ("1960s" DVD-ROM) A young boy named Isamu and his neighbor named Tomoko wind up shrinking down one day after the unusual effects of Tomoko's cooking, and wind up captured by robbers and having to escape. Adventures of Saburo (三郎の冒険) * Elementary School 5th Grade (Shogakukan): September 1962 separate appendix * Reprinted?: No Kechikechi-ojisan (ケチケチおじさん) * Manga King (Akita Shoten): September 1962 * Reprinted?: Yes ("1960s" DVD-ROM, eBookJapan "1960s" volume 3) On a home visit to his student Kechio, a teacher must deal with the boy's absurdly stingy father. Yuu-chan (ユウちゃん) * Elementary School 3rd Grade (Shogakukan): October 1962 separate appendix * Reprinted?: No I am a Transistor Boy (アイ・アム・ア・トランジスターボーイ) * Junior High Student Friend: October 1962-March 1963 * Reprinted?: Partially ("1960s" DVD-ROM) The story of a short junior high schooler named Kotaro, and his dealings with his father and teacher. OK! Ken-chan (OK!ケンちゃん) * Elementary School 4th Grade (Shogakukan): November 1962 separate appendix * Reprinted?: No Otasuke-kun (おた助くん) Main article: Otasuke-kun * Elementary School 4th Grade (Shogakukan): April 1963-March 1964 (1st run). See article for more information on later and parallel serializations. * Reprinted?: Partially (Kinran kashihon, Akebono kashihon, Akebono "Complete Works", DVD-ROM digitization of "Complete Works" volumes) Otasuke, his younger brother Tamao, and their friend Ichiro wind up in bizarre situations and adventures when Otasuke tries to help out others. A parallel version of the series, "Otasuke and Chika-chan", also ran for a time and tends to be counted as part of the main series in reprints. Misoppa-kun (ミソッパくん) * Bokura (Kodansha): June 1963 * Reprinted?: No Yo-yo Kapo-kun (ヨーヨーカポくん) * Bokura (Kodansha): July 1963 * Reprinted?: Yes (Akebono volume of "One Man among Women, One Woman among Men", DVD-ROM digitization of such, eBookJapan "1960s" volume 2) A young boy is a master at yo-yo tricks, but must face off against a suspicious man who appears to be quite the challenge for him. Circus Jinta (サーカス☆ジン太) Main article: Circus Jinta * Adventure King (Akita Shoten): August to December 1963 * Reprinted?: Partially (only chapters 1, 3, and 5 in Akebono volume of "We are 8 Pro", and the DVD-ROM digitization) Whenever the Shiketa Grand Circus runs into a problem, it's only the young Jinta that can try to solve it in some way. You're a Shinobi, Sasuke-kun (しのびの者だよ　サースケくん) * Bokura (Kodansha): August and September 1963 * Reprinted?: Partially (Extra content in Bunka vol.2 of "Kantaro", DVD-ROM digitization) In the chapter visible in reprints, Sasuke finds that reality is just a little more difficult when he wants his money back after seeing a terrible ninja film. Thus, he has to evade two angered rival movie theater owners with his attempt at ninja skills. Leave it to Chota (まかせて長太) Main article: Leave it to Chota * Shonen (Kobunsha): October 1963-September 1965. Also seen in Shonen's "Thriller Book" specials for January 15, 1964 and August 15, 1964. * Reprinted?: Partially. See article for more details. If there's trouble and new workers needed for a job, Chota and his father will be eager to apply and help out. But they often wind up roped into scams, or become vulnerable to other dysfunctional happenings. Nonsensical NO.1 (メチャクチャNo.1) Main article: Nonsensical NO.1 * Adventure King (Akita Shoten): January 1964-December 1965 (1st run), January to September 1967 (2nd) * Reprinted?: Partially Bokeo isn't a very smart boy, while his cat Tora can be said to be the smartest feline around. Together, the two wind up in various amusing situations. Songo-kun (そんごくん) Main article: Songo-kun * Elementary School 4th Grade (Shogakukan): April 1964-March 1965 * Elementary School 5th Grade (Shogakukan): April to December 1965 * Reprinted?: Yes A clever scientist decides to send his son Songo on a trip to go find treasure, and in the process re-enact the tale of "Journey to the West" with unexpected twists. Ken-chan (ケンちゃん) Main article: Ken-chan * Asahi Newspaper Sunday edition: November 1, 1964-March 28, 1965 * Reprinted?: Partially ("1960s" DVD-ROM) The antics of a young pre-school boy and the experiences he has with those around him in his neighborhood. Mr. Ken (ミスター研) Main article: Mr. Ken * Junior High 1st Year Course (Gakken): April to September 1965, January 1966. Collaboration with Jiro Tsunoda. * Reprinted?: No A high school student known to his peers as "Mr. Ken" has a crush on a girl "Miss Hanako", and will do whatever he can to earn her love. After the title wrapped up, Tsunoda would do his own sequel to the series called "Mr. Gon", revolving around the character of Gon that had appeared in the series and his own adventures with Hanako. Deka and Chibi (デカとチビ) * Weekly Shonen Magazine (Kodansha): #13 * Reprinted?: Yes The antics created by a giant son and his much smaller father. Akatsuka-kun Can Do Anything (aka: $-chan and Chibita) (なんでもやろうアカツカくん) Main article: $-chan and Chibita * Shonen Book (Shueisha): May to December 1965 * Reprinted?: Yes Fujio Akatsuka decides to let readers in on the adventures of a gutsy young man known as $-chan, and the ever-popular Chibita from Osomatsu-kun. Whether as friends or foes, the two will wind up stuck together in some kind of adventure. Ostess Kariko (オステスカリ子) * Manga Sunday: May 18, 1965 issue * Reprinted?: No The strange tale of a hostess, or rather, a cross-dressing man in the role of such; the title being a pun on "Osu" (man) + "Hostess". Radical 7th Years (過激派七年生) Main article: Radical 7th Years * Separate Edition Manga Sunday: June to September 1965 * Reprinted?: No A trio of stupid students have been at university for 7 years, but due to their own incompetence and wild ways, may be unlikely to ever truly graduate into being capable adults. You Love Me-kun (ユー・ラブ・ミー君) Main article: You Love Me-kun * Heibon: July 1965-August 1966 * Reprinted?: Yes (Mushi Pro, Futabasha, DVD-ROM digitization of Futabasha version) Constantly in pursuit of love and affection, young man Santarou is usually after one in specific: Chiyoko. However, things go awry often due to his antics, and it's up to either him or (with some convincing by means of money) his little sister Nanako to set things straight and perhaps further his and Chiyoko's relationship. The Mean Professor (いじわる教授 ) Main article: The Mean Professor * Boys' Life (Shogakukan): July to December 1965 * Reprinted?: Yes (Akebono Complete Works, DVD-ROM digitization) Silent stories about a nasty-natured little man and his love of causing trouble for anyone else he runs into. Giant Mama (ジャイアントママ) Main article: Giant Mama * Weekly Shonen Magazine (Kodansha): #32 and #36 for 1965 * Reprinted?: Partially. See article for more details. Two stories about a large, muscular mother and the vast difference between her and her puny, skinny son. Thriller Professor (スリラー教授) Main article: Thriller Professor * Boys' Life (Shogakukan): January to March 1966 (1st run), April, June, September 1967 (2nd run) * Reprinted?: Yes (Akebono Complete Works, DVD-ROM digitization) Silent stories revolving around a creepy professor who finds different creative ways to scare other people. "Dayōn-ojisan" features (ダ・ヨーンのおじさん, ホラホラのおじさん, おじさんのおばさん) Main article: Dayōn-ojisan Trilogy * Shonen Book (Shueisha): January to March 1966 * Reprinted?: Yes (Akebono "We are 8 Pro", DVD-ROM digitization, eBookJapan "1960s" volume 3) A trio of shorts revolving around the then-recent character of Dayōn, a man with a large mouth. While the first and third shorts are present in the eBook edition, the second is not (likely due to Osamu Tezuka's character of "Big X" appearing in its opening page). Phantom Thief 1/2 Face (怪盗1/2面相) Main article: Phantom Thief 1/2 Face * Shonen Book (Shueisha): April to September 1966 * Reprinted?: Yes (Futabasha "Chibita" volume 3, "1960s" DVD-ROM, DVD-ROM digitization of "Chibita") A boy detective named Kin-chan and his talking penguin named Kanta pursue the titular phantom thief, who can disguise himself as anything and be hiding anywhere. Junior High 1st Year Kosuke (中一コースケ) * Junior High 1st Year Course (Gakken): April to July 1966 * Reprinted?: Partially (Mushi Pro edition of "You Love Me-kun") A small boy named Kosuke attempts to navigate junior high. 3 of its 4 chapters were reprinted, but not seen in modern collections. Chibita-kun (チビ太くん) Main article: Chibita-kun * Shonen Book (Shueisha): October 1966 (pilot chapter), June 1967-January 1969 * Reprinted?: Yes The solo adventures of Chibita, who is sometimes accompanied by Iyami or others. Keiji and Goemon (ケイジとゴエモン) Main article: Keiji and Goemon * Weekly Shonen Magazine (Kodansha): #49 * Reprinted?: Yes The story of two men who took different paths as a detective and a criminal, and the chance encounter that brings them back together to reflect on the past they shared as children and what made them the way they are today. Fujio Akatsuka's Ganbarima Show (aka: Mojamoja-ojichan) (赤塚不二夫のガンバリまショー) Main article: Fujio Akatsuka's Ganbarima Show * Shonen Book (Shueisha): January to May 1967 * Reprinted?: Yes The adventures of a traveling, shabby tramp known only as "Mojamoja-ojichan". Kikanpo Gen-chan (キカンポ元ちゃん) Main article: Kikanpo Gen-chan * Elementary School 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Grade magazines (Shogakukan): Mostly published through January to the summer of 1967. See main article for further details. * Reprinted?: Partially (Akebono kashihon, extra content in the Complete Works version of "Good Morning with Mi-tan", DVD-ROM digitization of "Mi-tan") A boy named Genki accidentally summons a shape-shifting alien named Kikanpo with his sneeze. Now Kikanpo will help him out when he's in a pinch. The Mean Family (いじわる一家) Main article: The Mean Family * Shōjo Friend (Kodansha): #1 to #6 * Reprinted?: Yes A weekly mini-series revolving around the Warui Family, who are all incredibly spiteful and bullying. It was the first of many "Family" features by Akatsuka and Fujio Pro, with its popularity generating more of those concepts. The Meddling Family (おせっかい一家) Main article: The Meddling Family * Shōjo Friend (Kodansha): #8 to 10 * Reprinted?: Yes A short feature consisting of tales about another family, who meddle in others' business and even their own. The Thriller Family (スリラー一家) Main article: The Thriller Family * Shōjo Friend (Kodansha): #11 and 12 * Reprinted?: Yes The story of a morbid, ghoulish family that wind up being challenged by actual yokai in the neighborhood. Crazy Junior High (クレージー中学校) * Junior High 1st Year Course (Gakken): April to September 1967 * Reprinted?: No 7 Habit Family (7くせ一家) Main article: 7 Habit Family * Nakayoshi (Kodansha): April 1967 * Reprinted?: Yes The lives of the Kuseno Family, and each habit (kuse) they are afflicted with. The Genius Bakabon (天才バカボン) Main article: The Genius Bakabon * Weekly Shonen Magazine (Kodansha): April 9, 1967 (#15)-February 23, 1969 (#9). For further serializations in this period, see the main article for more information. Bakabon and his equally-foolish Papa try to help others or go explore the town, but create chaos along the way while Papa insists "This is how things should be!". A large and colorful cast of characters inhabit the series, including the recurring ones such as Police Officer with the Connected Eyes, a strange eel-dog hybrid, and the old street-sweeper Rerere. One Woman among Men (男の中に女がひとり) Main article: One Woman among Men * Nakayoshi (Kodansha): June 1967 * Reprinted?: Yes A little girl named Hanako is raised in a motherless family, leading to her to being tough and tomboyish. Her father wants to correct this, but finds that his daughter is a hard one to convert to femininity. One Man among Women (女の中に男がひとり) Main article: One Man among Women * Nakayoshi (Kodansha): July 1967 * Reprinted?: Yes A young man known as Kawada-kun cross-dresses as his sister in an attempt to get revenge on a girl that bullied her in class, only to run into complications in his disguise and learn of more twists. The Disorderly Family (バラバラ一家) Main article: The Disorderly Family * Nakayoshi (Kodansha): August 1967 * Reprinted?: Yes A family that are always in some quarrel amongst each other, leading to a guest to attempt to set them straight. The Crybaby Family (なきむし一家) * Nakayoshi (Kodansha): September 1967 * Reprinted?: Yes The Namida Family are full of tears and constantly crying over the slightest things. What can be the cure to their sadness? Rakugaki (らくがき) * COM (Mushi): October 1967 * Reprinted?: Yes A new kid in town experiences bullying and mistreatment, but finds friendship when the graffiti he draws comes to life. The Hard Work Family (こきつかい一家) * Nakayoshi (Kodansha): October 1967 * Reprinted?: Yes A family that believes in working hard, as long as it's others doing all that strenuous work and chores for them. The Monster Family (怪物一家) * Nakayoshi (Kodansha): November 1967 * Reprinted?: Yes The tale of a family of monsters that live in the neighborhood, and two crooks' shock when they find that the little daughter happens to have her own creepiness. Extraordinary Ataro (もーれつア太郎) Main article: Extraordinary Ataro * Weekly Shonen Sunday (Shogakukan): November 28, 1967 (#48)-June 28, 1970 (#27). For further details and parallel serializations, see main page. * Reprinted?: Yes, but see main page for details. The chapter "Ataro Has Died" is missing from most reprints. The 4th-grader Ataro runs a vegetable shop with his unreliable father Batsugoro, who tries and fails to be an accurate fortune-teller. After Batsugoro dies trying to get a little girl's balloon out of a tree, Ataro finds that his father has returned as a ghost stuck on Earth, and can help him defend the store from criminals. The series becomes better-known for the rebellious talking cat Nyarome, who takes more of the focus as time goes on. After the wrap-up of the main series, the simultaneous Kindergarten and 4th Grade versions would continue into 1971. The Monkey's Foolish Guardman (サルばかガードマン) * Shonen (Kobunsha): January 1968, "Manga NO.1" appendix * Reprinted?: Yes Three foolish men named A-suke, B-suke, and C-suke are appointed to be the guards of a monkey prince Saruman and attempt to escort him through Tokyo. Odenkushinosuke (おでんクシの助) * Weekly Shonen King (Shonen Gahosha): #2-3 merger number * Reprinted?: Yes A 1968 revamping of a 1965 concept by Akatsuka and Nagatani, in which a young Edo man by the titular name adventures about with his large oden skewer. What's Going On? (何がでるか?) * Weekly Shonen King (Shonen Gahosha): #17 * Reprinted?: Yes A father and son beggar duo come across a bizarre man who insists that if they hit his head, they'll get whatever they please. Soon, they wind up falling into luxury, but there exist others who learn of the magical head and want to exploit it for themselves... Urashima-kun (浦島くん) * Weekly Shonen King (Shonen Gahosha): #21 * Reprinted?: Yes The tale of Urashima Taro is retold in Akatsuka gag-style, with Urashima-kun's adventure. I'll Do Anything! (なんでもヤリます!) * Weekly Manga Sunday: May 8 to December 25 1968 * Reprinted?: Partially (One chapter in the "1960s" DVD-ROM) A father and son are desperate and hungry, leading to them to resort to any drastic tactics they can that wind up backfiring. The art for the feature was provided by Kenichiro Takai. The Thief Family (ドロボウ一家) * Bokura (Kodansha): June 1968 * Reprinted?: Yes A family of thieves experience some trouble when their eldest son wishes to defect from their profession. The Baseball Family (野球一家) Main article: The Baseball Family * Weekly Shonen King (Shonen Gahosha): #26 * Reprinted?: Yes A baseball-loving family aims to become part of the Giants team. The Boxing Family (BOXING一家) Main article: The Boxing Family * Weekly Shonen King (Shonen Gahosha): #30 * Reprinted?: Yes A salaryman is introduced to his new fiancee in a marriage meeting, who has a deformed face from her love of boxing but happens to be very strong. Dekunobo of the Wilderness (荒野のデクの棒) Main article: Dekunobo of the Wilderness * Weekly Shonen King (Shonen Gahosha): #34-37 * Reprinted?: Partially (3 chapters in "One Man among Women, One Woman among Men", DVD-ROM digitization) A strange-faced cowboy named Dekunobo does battle out in the Wild West. The art for the feature was provided by Mitsutoshi Furuya, leading to the credit for a "Furuya Pro" in the original magazine printings. We are 8 Pro (われら8プロ) * Weekly Shonen King (Shonen Gahosha): #43-44 * Reprinted?: Yes (Akebono edition of "We are 8 Pro", DVD-ROM digitization) The antics at the manga publishing company 8 Pro, along with its head creator. Apache-kun's Great Rampage (大あばれアパッチ君) * Shonen Jump (Shueisha): August 1968 * Reprinted?: Yes A young man known as Apache-kun goes on the hunt for an escaped criminal. The Flower of Dekoppachi (花のデコッ八) Main article: The Flower of Dekoppachi * Weekly Shonen Sunday specials (Shogakukan): October 20, 1968, January 1, 1969, March 23, 1969 * Deluxe Shonen Sunday: May to September 1969 * Reprinted?: Yes Spin-off of "Ataro", mainly focusing on Dekoppachi in various alternate settings. It was originally serialized as an extra feature to commemorate the upcoming Toei anime, but continued to be published sporadically. The character of Deko-chan would be adapted into the anime as an occasional guest, depicted as his sister outside her one appearance in this series. 2nd-Generation President Ichiro-kun (二代目社長 一郎くん) * Elementary School 4th Grade (Shogakukan): November 1968-March 1969 * Reprinted?: Yes ("Otasuke-kun" Complete Works edition, DVD-ROM digitization) See: Otasuke-kun article A short spin-off and sequel to Otasuke-kun, revolving around Ichiro having to take over being company president while his dad is sick. Pasuke-kun (パア助くん) * Elementary School 2nd Grade (Shogakukan): November 1968-March 1969 * Reprinted?: Partially (1 chapter in "1960s" DVD-ROM) The Chicken Family (にわとり一家) Main article: The Chicken Family * Weekly Shonen King (Shonen Gahosha): #2 to #6 * Reprinted?: Yes A family of chicken-people engage in a battle of wits with their cat-man landlord. Zurucho Has Come (やってきたズル長) Main article: Zurucho Has Come * Shonen Jump (Shueisha): #8 and #10 * Reprinted?: Yes A poor rural boy named Zurucho arrives in Tokyo, but gets into chaotic antics with citizens there. The Popular Family (もてもて一家) Main article: The Popular Family * Weekly Shonen Jump (Shueisha): #12 * Reprinted?: Yes The Oomote Family's mass popularity can both be helpful and a hindrance. The Irritable Family (イライラ一家) * Weekly Shonen Jump (Shueisha): #15 * Reprinted?: Yes A family suffers from seemingly-incurable irritability and constant anger at one another. Chibita-kun: The Story of the Warm-up Family (チビ太くん　ぬたくり一家) * Weekly Shonen Jump (Shueisha): #18 * Reprinted?: Yes (eBookJapan "Fujio Akatsuka Family Collection" volume 2) Chibita attempts to get a job with a family of painters, but gets into chaos. Geba Geba Brothers (ゲバゲバ兄弟) Main article: Geba Geba Brothers * Weekly Shonen Jump (Shueisha): #20 and #22 * Reprinted?: Yes Three college students try to get jobs but find trouble waiting in each one. Dr. Geba Geba (ゲバゲバ博士) Main article: Dr. Geba Geba * Weekly Shonen Jump (Shueisha): #24 * Reprinted?: Yes A man who specializes in treating strange faces decides to get revenge after his own strange face leads him to be rejected. Oh! Geba Geba (ｏｈ！ゲバゲバ) Main article: Oh! Geba Geba * Weekly Shonen Jump (Shueisha): #26 and #28 * Reprinted?: Yes Three young men get into chaos in their attempts to find work or even in trying and failing to understand one another with their sensory issues. The Great Stupid Detective Kogoro Hakuchi (大バカ探偵はくち小五郎) * Weekly Shonen Sunday (Shogakukan): #33 * Reprinted?: Yes (Akebono "We are 8 Pro", DVD-ROM) A test pilot chapter of the Kogoro Hakuchi concept, which would eventually become a serial work in the 1970s. Harenchi Masterpiece Series (ハレンチ名作シリーズ) Main article: Harenchi Masterpiece Series * Ribon Comic: June to October 1969 * Reprinted?: Yes Twisted re-tellings of classic folk tales. The Genius Bakabon's Old Man (天才バカボンのおやじ) Main article: The Genius Bakabon's Old Man * Weekly Manga Sunday: September 3, 1969 (#36) to November 27, 1971 (#49) * Reprinted?: Yes A more adult-oriented spin-off of the Bakabon manga, focusing on Papa and lewder situations that he encounters. 1970s works Traveling Glass Kataro (旅ガラス・カー太郎) * Weekly Shonen King (Shonen Gahosha): Double issue #4-5, 1970 * Reprinted?: Yes (in reprint editions of Karappe, but re-titled even if Kataro's name is kept intact) The prototype and pilot chapter to the following feature Karappe of the Wind. Karappe Of The Wind (風のカラッペ) Main article: Karappe of the Wind * Weekly Shonen King (Shonen Gahosha): #8 for 1970 to #15 for 1971 * Reprinted?: Yes A talking crow and his crow-tengu sidekick embark on a journey which takes them through various places and situations. Although initially a general Akatsuka and Fujio Pro work, the credits soon changed mid-series when it was fully taken over by the assistant Don Sasaki for the art duties. I'll Strike Back (カタキウチでやんす) * Big Comic (Shogakukan): February 25, 1970 * Reprinted?: Yes Chibita plays the role of a blind swordsman in this Edo tale. Extraordinary Ataro (Grade Magazine and Shogakukan Book versions) (もーれつア太郎) * Shogakukan Book: April 1970 * Elementary School 1st Grade, 2nd Grade, 3rd Grade: See main article for detailed information * Reprinted?: No, aside from selected chapters appearing in the Akebono and Takeshobo editions These versions of Ataro have yet to be reprinted, but continued to run after the anime and manga ended. Cat's Eye News Main article: Cat's Eye News * Niigata Daily Saturday Edition: June 6, 1970-April 24, 1971 * Reprinted?: Yes (DVD-ROM, and web strips on Koredeiinoda site) Nyarome, Kemunpas, and Beshi report on current events in the news and how they affect the other citizens in their neighborhood. Mr. Iyami Main article: Mr. Iyami * Big Comic (Shogakukan): July 10, 1970 * Reprinted?: Yes While out at the bar, Iyami encounters a woman and falls in love, but knows nothing of her ulterior motives. 48 Chibi (４８チビ) * Shonen Picture Report (Shonen Gahosha): #15 to #11 for 1971 * Reprinted?: No The Genius Bakabon (天才バカボン) * Weekly Bokura Magazine (Kodansha): #20 to #23 * Weekly Shonen Magazine (Kodansha): June 27, 1971-December 7, 1976. For parallel runs, see main article. * Reprinted?: Yes After a brief transfer to Shonen Sunday in 1969 had failed to increase the magazine's popularity for long, Bakabon switched publishers back to Kodansha for this decade. New characters and types of gags were introduced, including Camera Kid, Ryunoshin, and Norauma. Gag + Gag (ギャグ+ギャグ) Main article: Fujio Akatsuka's Gag + Gag * Weekly Shonen Sunday (Shogakukan): #28 to #37 * Reprinted?: Yes A short post-''Ataro'' feature with the characters, usually lasting 4 pages per chapter, that ran for 9 weeks. It is sometimes referred to as "Extraordinary Ataro Extra Edition". Bukkare*Dan (ぶッかれ＊ダン) Main article: Bukkare*Dan * Weekly Shonen Sunday: August 2, 1970 (#33)-March 14, 1971 (#11) * Reprinted?: Yes Collaboration with Mitsutoshi Furuya, this title was a failed "new masterpiece" and an attempt at creating another hit after Ataro; Toei and the publisher wanted a new work and mascot to try to repeat the popularity of Nyarome. In the feature, two 5th-graders named Dan and Ai are discovered to be a married couple when not in school, and their teacher decides to investigate how and why a pair of children would be calling themselves husband and wife. The reality quickly is shown to be dysfunctional in its own way. The series did not take off well and was abruptly ended after 30 installments, and ultimately did not get optioned by Toei for an animated adaptation. Vampire Domecula (吸血鬼ドメキュラ) * Weekly Bokura Magazine (Kodansha): #33 * Reprinted?: Yes (Akebono edition of "The Shinigami Death", yet absent in DVD-ROM digitization) Inspector Oni (鬼警部) Main article: Inspector Oni * Separate Edition Shonen Magazine (Kodansha): December 1970 * Reprinted?: Yes A ruthless detective pursues an exotic dancer and her criminal boyfriend, but finds his own lust for the dancer becoming the priority of his mission. The Shinigami Death (死神デース) Main article: The Shinigami Death * Weekly Bokura Magazine (Kodansha): #49 to #19 * Reprinted?: Yes A reaper named Death is tasked with going to Earth so he can save lives and prevent people from dying, in order to free up space in Hell. However, it proves to be a chaotic and difficult job. Hatabō (and Wanpei) (ハタ坊, ワンペイ) Main article: Hatabo and Wanpei * Red Flag Sunday: January 3-December 26, 1971 (Hatabō), January 9-December 24, 1972 (Wanpei) * Reprinted?: Partially Two newspaper strip features serialized about the above characters, centering around the adventures of such a young boy and his talking dog. Mad Dog Trotsky (狂犬トロッキー) Main article: Mad Dog Trotsky * Separate Edition Shonen Magazine (Kodansha): January to September 1971 * Reprinted?: Yes A dog named Leon Trotsky is abused by his terrible owners and decides to fight back, creating an animal rebellion to go against humans. Mr. Iyami: Tomorrow Morning (ミスターイヤミ氏　あしたの朝) See Mr. Iyami article for more information * Big Comic (Shogakukan): January 10, 1971 * Reprinted?: Yes A story about Iyami's job as a cop. Spartako Main article: Spartako * Weekly Shonen Sunday (Shogakukan): #4-5 merger number * Reprinted?: Yes The story of a rough child manipulated and tormented by their father into acting as one gender role, who rebels and attempts to take control only to find how they can't win as either a boy or girl. I'm Baccaras (おれはバカラス) * Weekly Shonen King (Shonen Gahosha): #17-30 * Reprinted?: No Sequel to Karappe of the Wind, featuring Karappe in modern times living as a bachelor in a high-rise apartment. It was also helmed by Don Sasaki. I'm Kemugoro (ぼくはケムゴロ) Main article: I'm Kemugoro * Elementary School 4th Grade (Shogakukan): April 1971-March 1972 * Reprinted?: Yes Two brothers named Taro and Jiro meet a sentient pollutant known as Kemugoro, and experience wild adventures with him. Let's La Gon (レッツラゴン) Main article: Let's La Gon * Weekly Shonen Sunday (Shogakukan): September 5, 1971 (#38)-July 14, 1974 (#29) * Reprinted?: Yes A series revolving around an anarchic boy named Gon, his dysfunctional father, a talking bear, and their stories along with comedic dramatized tellings of the clashes between Akatsuka and his editor Takei. Kurikurikuri-chan (くりくりくりちゃん) Main article: Kurikurikuri-chan * Kindergarten (Shogakukan): November 1971-August 1972 * Reprinted?: Partially ("1970s" DVD-ROM) Kid-friendly adventures revolving around an anthropomorphic chestnut boy and his own gang of fruit and vegetable friends. Master (名人) * Lied Comic: December 1971-June 1973 * Reprinted?: Yes Gag strips dealing with people that are the masters of various unconventional abilities. Kogoro Hakuchi (白痴小五郎) * Weekly Manga Gorak: January 13-20 merger for 1972 * Reprinted?: No Another pilot chapter featuring the dumb detective Kogoro Hakuchi and his sidekick Kobayashi. It's Tetsuwan Atom!! (鉄腕アトムなのだ!!) * Mushi Pro: March 1972 * Reprinted?: A story featuring a parody of Osamu Tezuka's T''etsuwan Atom'', with the Akatsuka Star System involved. The scenario was written out by Kunio Nagatani. Croquette-kun (クロッケくん) Main article: Croquette-kun * Elementary School 4th Grade (Shogakukan): April 1972-March 1973 * Reprinted?: Yes A talking pig named Croquette-kun and his own pig family are discovered and befriended by a human boy, who Croquette-kun decides to buddy up with. Osomatsu-kun (おそ松くん) * Weekly Shonen King (Shonen Gahosha): #5 ("New Osomatsu-kun" one-shot), #13-#53 for 1973 * Reprinted?: Yes Contrary to its title, this continuation of Osomatsu-kun mainly revolves around Iyami and his varying luck when he tries to make trouble, or just happens to wind up in unfortunate situations from a universe where seeing him suffer in gratuitous, creative ways makes for high gag material. The Great Stupid Detective Kogoro Hakuchi (大バカ探偵はくち小五郎) Main article: The Great Stupid Detective Kogoro Hakuchi * Adventure King (Akita Shoten): June 1972-December 1974 * Reprinted?: Yes A rather dumb detective and his boy sidekick attempt to get to the bottom of trouble and mysteries, with chaos along the way. Gag Guerrilla (ギャグゲリラ) Main article: Gag Guerrilla * Weekly Bunshun: October 1972-December 1982 * Reprinted?: Yes A lengthy adult-oriented gag serial by Akatsuka, focusing on current events in the news adapted to a rotating cast of characters. It is considered another of his "life works", and was made as a successor to The Genius Bakabon's Old Man in its tone. Kusobaba!! (くそババア!!) Main article: Kusobaba!! * Manga NO.1: November 1972-April 1973 * Reprinted?: Yes A man known only to readers as "Yamamoto 46" (owing to his age) is pathetic and unlucky in scoring a lover, due to his overbearing and lewd mother's ways of stopping him from making that possible. Wanpei and Mo-chan (ワンペイモウチャン) Main article: Wanpei and Mo-chan * Red Flag Sunday: December 31, 1972-December 16, 1973 * Reprinted?: Yes The further adventures of Wanpei, who teams up with a cow named Mo-chan. Gang Girl Keroko (スケ番ケロ子) Main article: Gang Girl Keroko * Manga NO.1: New Years 1973 issue * Weekly Shonen Champion (Akita Shoten): Double issue #4-5 and double issue #6-7, 1973 * Reprinted?: Yes Solo features centered around the frog girl Keroko, and her exploits. The Blue-Eyed Delinquent (青い目のバンチョウ) Main article: The Blue-Eyed Delinquent * Weekly Shonen Sunday (Shogakukan): #14 * Reprinted?: Yes A one-shot that adapts and condenses Hisashi Yamanaka's childrens' novel, featuring an American-born boy named Denbei whose very existence provides peculiarity for those in Tokyo. Bakumatsu Rare Dog Group (幕末珍犬組) Main article: Bakumatsu Rare Dog Group * Weekly Shonen Magazine (Kodansha): #16 and #17 * Reprinted?: Yes The tale of the Shinsengumi, retold with anthropomorphic animals. Nyarome (ニャロメ) * Lied Comic: June 7, 1973-September 5, 1974 * Reprinted?: Yes Solo strips involving the antics of the cat Nyarome. Song and Gag Theatre (赤塚不二夫の 歌謡ギャグ劇場) Main article: Song and Gag Theatre * Monthly Morning Star: September 1973-December 1975 * Reprinted?: Yes An anthology series involving the Akatsuka Star System and the theme of songs. King of Gags (ギャグの王様) Main article: King of Gags * Weekly Shonen King (Shonen Gahosha): #5-38 * Reprinted?: Yes Another anthology series, with the theme of each chapter being focused on an individual that is the "king" of whatever subject. Unkor Wat (ウンコールワット) Main article: Unkor Wat * Weekly Shonen Jump (Shueisha): #20 * Reprinted?: Yes A story about an "un-chaeology" expert, Fujio Kusotsuka, and his quest to learn the history of the feces-obsessed civilization of Unkor Wat. Boy Friday (少年フライデー) Main article: Boy Friday * Weekly Shonen Sunday (Shogakukan): #33-11 * Reprinted?: Yes A boy known only as "Boss" is marooned on an island, where he meets a young boy named Friday. Together, the two go venturing off with the aim to get back to civilization, but run into various unusual occurences. Occhan (オッチャン) Main article: Occhan * Weekly Shonen King (Shonen Gahosha): #39-23 (Part 1), #27-19 (Part 2) * Reprinted?: Partially The bizarre antics of a man known as Occhan and a little boy named Bocchan. Waru Waru World (ワルワルワールド) Main article: Waru Waru World * Weekly Shonen Champion (Akita Shoten): #41-43, #47-37 * Reprinted?: Partially The story of a world where all kinds of crime is legal, save for murder, and the dysfunctional people that live there. Policeman (おまわりさん) * Weekly Asahi: November 1, 1973 * Dentsu Culture: November 1, 1974-August 25,1977 * Reprinted?: Yes (Weekly Asahi version), No (Dentsu Culture version) Strips revolving around a certain police officer with connected eyes. Nyan Nyan Nyanda (ニャンニャンニャンダ) Main article: Nyan Nyan Nyanda An old man known as Grandpa Bakabon wishes for his cat puppet named Nyanda to be brought to life, along with a few other toys. From here, their wild lives and adventures ensue. B.C. Adam (B.C.アダム) Main article: B.C. Adam * Weekly Shonen Magazine (Kodansha): #7-26 * Reprinted?: Yes The lives of Adam, Eve, and their God retold in the Akatsuka gag style. Noragaki (のらガキ) Main article: Noragaki * Weekly Shonen Sunday (Shogakukan): #3-4 merger issue (pilot chapter), #12-#25 for 1976 * Reprinted?: Yes A young boy is raised by cats after being abandoned by his birth mother, and befriends a strange rich young boy. Middle-Aged Friday (中年フライデー) Main article: Middle-Aged Friday * Weekly Shonen Sunday (Shogakukan): #17, 1975 * Reprinted?: Yes A one-shot revolving around a middle-aged salaryman known as Sho-chan, who must gain confidence to deal with his horrible family. Mom NO.1 (母ちゃんNo.1) Main article: Mom NO.1 * Weekly Shonen Sunday (Shogakukan): #20, #23, #27-12 * Reprinted?: Yes A woman must fulfill the duties of both mother and father in order to care for her grade-school son, while attempting to keep her secret from anyone else around. Ujabaland (ウジャバランド) Talent Family (タレント一家) Kagami-kun (カガミくん) Main article: Kagami-kun * Shonen King Extra Edition (Shonen Gahosha): September 26, 1978 * Reprinted?: Yes (Extra content in "The Flower of Kikuchiyo", and DVD-ROM edition of such) The story of a young boy who can shape-shift into whatever is nearby, though such abilities come with a reminder of how unlucky and cursed they truly can be. Kong Father (コングおやじ) Main article: Kong Father * Weekly Shonen King (Shonen Gahosha): #45-45 for 1977 * Reprinted?: Yes An ape-man and his young son move to Tokyo, but get into a situation week after week, whether it's with the normal citizens or those who aren't so normal. Tuttle-kun (タトルくん) Main article: Tuttle-kun * Manga-kun: #1-10 for 1977 * Reprinted?: Yes A mysterious alien named Tuttle appears on Earth, and various dysfunctional events happen whenever he unveils just what his shell can do. Kensaku the Architect (建師ケン作) Main article: Kensaku the Architect * Weekly Shonen Magazine (Kodansha): #2-31 * Reprinted?: Yes Written by Jiro Gyu. This series is the tale of a poor junior high schooler named Kensaku whose claim of being the greatest carpenter winds up put to the test by an older man at the construction company. The two must see who can build the better model home, and who is truly the master designer. This work is notable for only containing Akatsuka's touch in the first chapter, with all of the art afterwards handled by his assistant Akira Saito. This happened due to the dispute and creative differences between Akatsuka and Gyu over the plot of the series, though Akatsuka and Fujio Pro still continued to be credited throughout the run. Gags with Fujio (不二夫のギャグありき) Main article: Gags with Fujio * Weekly Shonen Sunday (Shogakukan): 16-41 * Reprinted?: Yes A series that starts out with the dysfunctional lives of an "Extraordinary New Family", but soon changes course to be a gag-a-week feature with shocking stories that involve various characters. Monster Ball Man (怪球マン) Main article: Monster Ball Man * Dokkan V: April 1977-May 1978 * Reprinted?: Yes An unlucky baseball player named Kyuta winds up encountering a mysterious ball-shaped alien who can help him in his games, but also cause much trouble. Itaike-kun (いたいけ君) Main article: Itaike-kun * Weekly Shonen Sunday (Shogakukan): #50 (1977 version), #23 (1978 version) * Reprinted?: Yes (1977 version as an extra in "Wonderful Fool" and DVD-ROM digitization of such, 1978 version in the DVD-ROM of "1970s") Two one-shots, the latter a loose remake of the former, that revolve around a hopeless and naive young man with repressed feelings for a classmate that he's unable to fully act on. Wonderful Fool (おバカさん) Main article: Wonderful Fool * Weekly Shonen Magazine (Kodansha): #7-14 * Reprinted?: Yes A condensed manga adaptation of Shusaku Endo's light novel, revolving around a bumbling French man who attempts to be a Christian missionary in Japan but runs into trouble while there. Animal Wars (アニマル大戦) Main article: Animal Wars * Weekly Shonen King (Shonen Gahosha): #7-36 A mad scientist named Dr. Boro initiates an animal rebellion throughout Japan to take vengeance on a pig he loved having been sold to a butcher in his youth. As animals take over the country, an unlikely mythological hero must step forth to travel and defeat not only Boro, but the true boss behind all these events. Mame-tan (まめたん) Main article: Mame-tan * Elementary School 1st Grade (Shogakukan): April 1978-March 1982 * Elementary School 2nd Grade (Shogakukan): April to August 1979 * Reprinted?: Partially (Two chapters in DVD-ROM "1970s") The adventures of a diminutive young boy named Mame-tan and his day-to-day life with his parents, neighbor Miyo-chan, and dog Guzu. Gontaro Niguruma (荷車権太郎) Main article: Gontaro Niguruma * Weekly Manga Action: July 27-August 17, 1978 * Reprinted?: Yes A large, homely middle-aged man moves out to Tokyo after the death of his mother, but encounters hardships and mockery over his yakuza-like appearance. Chibimama (ちびママ) Main article: Chibimama * Dokkan V: August 1978-January 1979 * Reprinted?: Yes The unusual lives of a short mother, her dull husband, and their stupid young son. Mr. Dada (ダダ氏) Main article: Mr. Dada * New Art Newspaper: September 1,1978-September 1, 1979 * Reprinted?: Yes An eccentric artist and his encounters with just-as-unusual works of art. Nyarome's Laboratory (ニャロメの研究室) Main article: Nyarome's Laboratory * Cosmo Comic (Sanpo Journal): September-December 1978 * Reprinted?: Modified versions of the chapters appear in "Nyarome's Fun Biology Classroom" and "Nyarome's Fun Cosmology Classroom" Nyarome and the Akatsuka Star System cover the mysteries behind the stars in the space and different aspects of biology in nature. Fujio Akatsuka's Tarirariran (赤塚不二夫のタリラリラーン) Main article: Fujio Akatsuka's Tarirariran * Weekly Manga Action: October 19, 1978 * Reprinted?: Yes (DVD-ROM "1970s") A one-shot revolving around a world where the priorities and meaning of food and sexual acts are swapped about, making sex commonplace while food is seen as something shameful and scandalous to be seen eating in front of others (and images of food treated as pornography). Family (家族) * Big Comic (Shogakukan): November 23, 1978 * Reprinted?: Yes (DVD-ROM "1970s") An abused and ridiculed salaryman tries to leave home and live with an entirely different family who appear to be much more stable and nicer, but soon finds that other families have their own uncomfortable secrets. The Mean Old Man Main article: The Mean Old Man * Weekly Manga Action: November 30,1978-March 23, 1979 * Reprinted?: Yes An irregular, monthly-posted serial about a stingy, crafty old man known as Ijii-sama who hoards his wealth. Hanahada-kun (ハナハダくん) Main article: Hanahada-kun * Elementary School 5th Grade (Shogakukan): December 1978 separate appendix * Reprinted?: Yes (DVD-ROM "1970s") The tale of a man with a powerful nose, and the trouble and achievements he encounters in using it. Fujio Akatsuka's Gag Land (赤塚不二夫のギャグランド) Main article: Fujio Akatsuka's Gag Land * Lied Comic: February 15-September 27, 1979 * Reprinted?: Yes An anthology gag series featuring the Akatsuka Star System and the different aspects that go into crafting a gag story. Monster at Address #13 (モンスター13番地) Main article: Monster at Address #13 * Shonen Challenge (Gakken): February-December 1979 * Reprinted?: Yes A boy named Shouta comes across an old mansion where a monster family lives, and befriends their young son Dekamelon. From there on, the two get into exploits involving other monsters or unusual events. Ojisan is a Persuman (おじさんはパースーマン) Main article: Ojisan is a Persuman * Elementary School 1st Grade (Shogakukan): April 1979-March 1981 * Reprinted?: Yes A strange father who fancies himself a superhero only makes more dysfunction for his neighborhood. Run Away Run Away (逃げろや逃げろ) Main article: Run Away, Run Away * Shonen Challenge (Gakken): August 1979 * Reprinted?: Yes A young boy named Manabu is sent to a violent, totalitarian study school for his vacation, and engineers a break-out with two other students there. 1980s works Romeo and Julie (ロメオとジュリー) Main article: Romeo and Julie * Shonen Challenge (Gakken): January to June 1980 * Reprinted?: Yes Two country dwelling kids get the chance to leave home and go out to the city, while dealing with their unconventional relationship. Chibidon (チビドン) Main article: Chibidon * Monthly CoroCoro Comic (Shogakukan): February 1980, April 1980-March 1981 * Reprinted?: Yes As the head of the "Anything Goes" company at school, Chibidon will see to it that any problems or job that citizens rely on him to solve will be taken care of. Caster (キャスター) Main article: Caster * Popcorn (Kobunsha): April 1980-February 1981, bimonthly * Reprinted?: No A scandal reporter and his team go about Japan to investigate the latest shocking material for their news show. Professor Babatchi (ババッチ先生) Main article: Professor Babatchi * Shonen and Shojo Newspaper: April 6, 1980-March 15, 1981 * Reprinted?: Yes A young boy named Kiyoshi winds up having to share his house with his rather dirty and smelly teacher, whose intelligence is reliant on the filth and flies. Hidden Giants (かくれジャイアンツ) Music of my Youth (ぼくの音楽青春) What is this Mama? (なんじゃらママ) Main article: What is this Mama? * Shonen Challenge (Gakken): September to November 1980 * Reprinted?: Yes A short mini-series revolving around a boy named Ichirota and the secret his mother has hidden from him for all ten years of his life. The Flower of Kikuchiyo (花の菊千代) Main article: The Flower of Kikuchiyo * Monthly CoroCoro Comic (Shogakukan): April 1981-March 1982 * Reprinted?: Yes A cat named Kikuchiyo inherits a fortune after his owner dies, and happens upon a new family to live with in order to use his wealth. Waru-chan (ワルちゃん) Main article: Waru-chan * Elementary School 5th Grade (Shogakukan): April 1981-March 1983 * Reprinted?: Partially Whenever Waru-chan is bullied at school by his teacher or peers, he'll make sure to make them suffer in some way or another. Piyo the 13th (ピヨ13世) Main article: Piyo the 13th * Just Comic: May to December 1981 * Reprinted?: Yes Two college students happen upon a little angel named Piyo during their search for a working refrigerator, and experience the unusual effects that his arrows can cause. Tamori and I (ボクとタモリ) Yotsuya "H" (四谷「H) * Just Comic: January to December 1982 * Reprinted?: Yes The story of Akatsuka's assistant Mitsunori Shiiya, and his escapades at a local bar in Tokyo. Sheeh! Comeback (シェー!!カムバック) Comedy is Coming Now (お笑いはこれからだ) Main article: Comedy is Coming Now * Novel Shincho: April 1982-December 1984 * Reprinted?: Yes My Norakuro (ぼくののらくろ) Fujio Akatsuka's Literary Walk (赤塚不二夫の文学散歩) * All Reading: March 1983-July 1985 * Reprinted?: Partially Basho Matsuo (松尾芭蕉) Main article: Basho Matsuo * Heibon Punch: April 4 to October 3, 1983 * Reprinted?: Yes This Week's Awful Person (今週のダメな人) Chibita and Nyarome and Akko-chan (チビ太とニャロメとアッコちゃん) This Week's Adam and Eve (今週のアダムとイフ) Weekly Special Boy (週刊スペシャル小僧) Main article: Weekly Special Boy * Weekly Shonen Champion (Akita Shoten): 1983 #44 to 1984 #53 * Reprinted?: Partially (in tankobon release "Fujio Akatsuka's Giants Report") A series parodying current events of the 1980s, in a younger kid-friendly take on the formula that made "Gag Guerrilla" famous. Japan Laughter Story (aka: "21st Century Gag") (にっぽん笑来ばなし) Main article: Japan Laughter Story * 2001 Magazine: November 1983-November 1985 TOKIO and Kakeru (TOKIOとカケル) Main article: TOKIO and Kakeru * Weekly Shonen Champion (Akita Shoten): Double issue #1-2 to 18, 1985 * Reprinted?: Yes A boy named Tokio comes across a mysterious animal named Kakeru, who plunges him into a constantly-changing and confusing world with his time-shifting powers. What Will Fujio Akatsuka Do!? (赤塚不二夫のどうしてくれる!?) Main article: What Will Fujio Akatsuka Do!? Ramen Great Escape (ラーメン大脱走) Reading Dai-sensei (「大先生」を読む。) Hana-chan Sleeps (花ちゃん寝る) Yarasete-ojisan (ヤラセテおじさん) Main article: Yarasete-ojisan Kidnapping by Willow (誘拐でウイロー) Omusubi-kun (おむすびくん) The Latest Version of Genius Bakabon (最新版　天才バカボン) The Latest Version of Osomatsu-kun (最新版 おそ松くん) Where are Those Famous Characters Now?! (あの有名キャラクターはいま!?) 1990s works Heisei Genius Bakabon (平成天才バカボン) Extraordinary Ataro (もーれつア太郎) Greatest in Japan, Putaro's Family (大日本プータロー一家) Main article: Greatest in Japan, Putaro's Family Hennako-chan (Weekly Josei version) (へんな子ちゃん) Main article: Hennako-chan An adult gag series geared for a josei audience, that is a remake and re-imagining of the Hennako-chan concept. Gag Shop (赤塚不二夫のギャグ屋) Main article: Fujio Akatsuka's Gag Shop MR. Masashi (MR・マサシ) Main article: MR. Masashi Songo-kun (そんごくん) The Cat House Owner (ネコの大家さん) Main article: The Cat House Owner Mom NO.1 (母ちゃんNo.1) Fujio Akatsuka's Animal Land (赤塚不二夫のアニマルランド) Main article: Fujio Akatsuka's Animal Land The Collapse of the Sheeh! Religion (シェー教の崩壊) Main article: The Collapse of the Sheeh! Religion Nyarome (ニャロメ) A short 8-page story, with the final appearance of Nyarome and many other Akatsuka characters in a comic format. Iyami's Senior Citizens Day (イヤミの敬老の日) New Years' Post (お正月ざんす) The Liquor Hermit Dayoon (酒仙人ダヨーン)Category:Lists Category:Gag works Category:Fujio Akatsuka Category:Fujio Pro